Su voz
by FrostMalfoy29
Summary: Zoro esta cansado del entrenamiento, pero aun así, quiere pasar unos minutos con su cocinero. Aunque sea en su imaginación.


Buen día querido lector! Estoy super emocionada por subir este fic, ya que soy amante del ZoSan y es el primero que me atrevo a escribir. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute escribirlo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Oda-san. Si fueran míos, Zoro y Sanji ya estarían casados. Lo único mio es la pervertida historia.

* * *

Había sido un día duro, ya que había tenido que enfrentarse al rey babuino y a Mihawk al mismo tiempo. Cuando Zoro al fin llego a su habitación, entrada ya la noche, lo único que pudo llegar a hacer fue tirarse en su gigantesca cama tal cual estaba del entrenamiento, con el sudor empapando sus ropas y una pequeña herida en el antebrazo derecho, que aunque no sangrara mucho, era lo suficientemente grande para necesitar ser vendada.

" _Levántate de esa cama marimo de mierda y ve a asearte, que después dormirás en tu propia mugre."_

Zoro simplemente gruño, pero se levantó de todos modos y se dirigió a su baño personal anexado a su habitación. Una vez estuvo sin ropa y bajo la ducha, reflexiono sobre lo que le había estado pasando durante más de año y medio. Y no era el ser molido cada día por el intenso entrenamiento, sino que el escuchar la voz de Sanji, aparentemente, en su cabeza.

Cierto era que antes de verse forzosamente separado de su tripulación, había mantenido una especie de relación con el cocinero. Un día, en una de sus peleas accidentalmente se besaron y eso fue como una bomba para ambos, para liberar esa tensión sexual que ambos tenían cuando peleaban. Ambos habían intentado mantenerlo oculto, pero poco a poco toda la tripulación se dio cuenta. El cocinero no era precisamente silencioso en sus encuentros.

Pero poco después de empezar el entrenamiento con Mihawk, lo había empezado a escuchar. Al principio solo era un marimo en susurros, después la voz ya tenía más fuerza y volumen, hasta llegar a lo que eran ahora, frases completas. No había querido compartir esto ni con su maestro ni con la chica gótica, sabia de más que no lo tomarían en serio.

Una vez ya aseado, salió del cuarto de baño secándose el cabello con una toalla y sin nada más que le tapara.

" _Cabeza de césped, tápate si no vamos a hacer nada esta noche."_

La voz de Sanji era como tener al mismo Sanji a la par. A veces lo regañaba, a veces se le insinuaba, otras lo molestaba. Zoro se dirigió a su cama sin ponerse ropa y tirando la toalla que tenía en mano en alguna parte de la habitación, ya mañana la buscaría, en esos momentos solo quería acostarse.

" _Mmmm, eso significa que quieres acción está noche marimo."_

Zoro, con la cara enterrada en su almohada, sonrió levemente. Se había planteado muchas veces que, o extrañaba demasiado a Sanji, o era una molestia que necesitaba a diario para estar escuchando su voz tan a menudo.

El espadachín giro su cara al lado de la cama que no era ocupado, sobraba demasiado espacio en esa cama, pero lo hizo con los ojos cerrados. Estaba cansado, sí, pero quería imaginarse por unos minutos que Sanji estaba ahí a la par suya. Escuchándolo pero sin poder verlo, como había pasado algunas veces en el Sunny, cuando se necesitaban uno al otro y terminaban en la oscura bodega de la cocina.

-Está fresco, Ero-cook, simplemente no quiero ponerme ropa en mi habitación. –Susurro un semi adormilado Zoro, pero trato lo más que pudo de imaginar que en la cama reposaba el rubio, con esa sonrisa ladina que solo le dedicaba cuando tenía ganas. Sin corbata y sin saco, solo con su camisa y pantalones de vestir.

" _Pero Zoro, yo ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones de hacer el amor esta noche."_

El Sanji que se imaginaba había dicho todo eso empezaba a desbotonarse la camisa. Zoro trato lo más que pudo de recordar el pecho del rubio, como se iban revelando las porciones de la blanquecina piel de Sanji tras cada botón quitado. Imaginó como su mano tomaba las del rubio y le terminaba de quitar la camisa.

" _Sabía que tú también tenías ganas."_

Zoro movió realmente su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba, acompañando que su Sanji imaginario se subía sobre él. Sanji empezó a besar su cuello y Zoro casi juraría que sentía esos labios sobre su cuello. Tanto era la sensación que realmente movió levemente de lado la cabeza para dejar más descubierto su cuello. Las manos del cocinero no se quedaron quietas, mientras una subía a acariciar el cabello de Zoro, la otra paseaba por su pecho.

Zoro soltó un jadeo tanto realmente como en la imaginación. Imaginó que sus manos subían al cuerpo del rubio y casi sintió la suavidad de la piel. Trato de recrearse más en esa sensación, recorrer cada tramo de ese cuerpo. La dureza de su pecho decorado con unos pezones ya duros, la suavidad de la curva en la espalda de Sanji y la estreches de su cintura. Paso sus dedos por la unión del cuello con el hombro e imagino sentir el estremecimiento de Sanji.

" _¿Tanto me extrañas marimo? No me tocabas así desde…"_

-La primera vez. -Termino de decir Zoro. Se fijó que Sanji había dejado de acariciarlo, pero aún estaba encima de él. Zoro dejo que sus imaginarias mano reposaran en la cadera del rubio, en el límite del pantalón. Sanji sonrió y aunque abrió la boca levemente, no dijo nada más, sino que siguió explorando el cuerpo de Zoro con los labios.

Sanji tenía una manía por querer complacer primero a Zoro antes de a sí mismo y eso era algo que tenía muy claro el Sanji de la imaginación de Zoro. Tratando de imaginar lo más detalladamente posible cada beso, lamida o mordida que el cocinero le daba, Zoro llevo su mano a su miembro, el cual ya estaba semi erecto.

" _Parece que estas un poco necesitado Zoro."_

Sanji devolvió la sonrisa de lado que Zoro había dejado salir, y sin más, llevo su mano al miembro del peli verde. Este, con toda su concentración, trato de imaginar que su mano, grande y callosa, era la pequeña y delicada mano del cocinero. Casi sintió como el cocinero pasaba su pulgar por la punta, esparciendo el pre semen por todo lo largo con los demás dedos. Y el peli verde soltó un gemido un poco fuerte cuando movió su otra mano hacia sus testículos, para sentir lo que la otra mano de Sanji hacia en ese mismo lugar. Su mano se movía violentamente, casi haciéndose daño, pero era justamente como se lo hacía al rubio, el cual, parecía sonreír cada vez más con cada jadeo y gemido que soltaba el peliverde.

" _Estas muy sensible, ¿desde cuándo no te descargas?_

"Desde hace más de año y medio" Pensó Zoro, y era verdad. Desde que se habían separado, Zoro no había estado con nadie más, no es que hubiera mucho de donde escoger también, ni se había masturbado. Por lo tanto, su cuerpo y sobre todo su miembro, ya casi no aguantaban tanto placer.

La mano de Sanji se movía al mismo frenético ritmo que la mano de Zoro y cada tanto, también soltaba uno que otro jadeo, más del deseo de Zoro de escucharlo que por otro motivo. El peli verde tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero en su imaginación no perdía detalle de todo lo que hacía Sanji, por lo que, cuando vio como el cocinero bajaba lentamente la cabeza, con claras intenciones en sus ojos, sintió como estaba a punto de terminar.

Lo que definitivamente fue la bomba para que Zoro soltara todo su semen acompañado de un muy fuerte gemido, fue ver como Sanji podía su boca a la altura de su miembro y daba una larga lamida.

Zoro respiraba agitadamente y el corazón le martillaba el pecho, pero tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Cuando termino, se desconcentro y perdió la fantasía, aunque ya no era necesario mantenerla. Su cuerpo, ahora mucho más relajado, le exigía el merecido descanso y lentamente estaba cayendo en la inconciencia.

" _Te amo Zoro._

Fue lo último que escucho el peli verde antes de caer completamente dormido. Aun desnudo y con su mano y parte de la cadera manchadas de su semen.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando aún dormían los dos espadachines que vivían en el castillo, una chica gótica se acercaba al cuarto del peli verde, había ideado una nueva broma para distraerse y tener de que reírse en el día. Pero su genial broma se borró de su mente cuando atravesó la puerta de la habitación y vio al espadachín desnudo.

Está de más decir que el grito que dio la chica cuando vio la sustancia blanca en la mano de Zoro y comprendió que era y que había pasado, despertó no solo a los dos espadachines, sino que también a todo ser vivo de la isla.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría saber sus opiniones a través de un review. Si te gusto mi trabajo, espero me apoyes en un futuro proyecto que se llamara "Te encontrare". Sera un Longfic ZoSan.


End file.
